


man-made mask

by cheesypasta



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Blood and Gore, Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs With Teeth, Character Death, Corpses, Crack Treated Seriously, Cutting, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Face-Fucking, Gay Sex, Gore, Hurt No Comfort, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Painful Sex, Porn, Rape/Non-con Elements, Smut, Violence, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:47:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29676510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheesypasta/pseuds/cheesypasta
Summary: george has a skin fetish i guess??? also kind of based off of bloody face from ahs
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 13





	man-made mask

**Author's Note:**

> hope you guys enjoy this! tw for violence and other graphic stuff

Dream had been trapped in George's basement for the last two weeks. He had seen the horrors of what George had done to each one of his friends. Their mutilated carcasses lay in the dark corner opposite of Dream. He knew he was next, yet he was terrified.

Dream saw the light at the stairway flicker on and he tensed, watching George's figure slowly go down the stairs. George was wearing the skin mask he had been crafting using his friends. The stench of it reaching Dream's nose. The smell of putrid skin and blood. The mask was unfinished, lacking skin around the mouth area. Dream assumed that's where he came in.

George was carrying his usual scalpel that he had previously used on his other victims. It was clearly unwashed as it had drying blood over the edges. Many of the lights in the room were being turned on at this point, George would need to have maximum light in order to perform everything correctly. George came closer to him, and to his horror Dream could distinctly tell apart most pieces of skin that used to belong to his friends. George snapped a picture of him, clearly caught off guard since his eyes widened at the flash. A small part of him wondered if he look good in the picture.

The forehead skin had a small scar, he recognized that as Quackity's. The crinkle lines by the mask's eyes were Sapnaps. The darker complexion near the cheek was what used to be Skeppy. The smooth skin on the nose was what he hoped was Karl. The rest of the skin was too jumbled up to tell apart, or maybe Dream just didn't want to tell them apart. It would remind him of what George has done, and what he will do to him. 

There was a wooden table next to the pile of corpses. It contained most of their items, maybe George considered the objects as a sick reward. A brutal reminder that he sawed the skin off of their faces. Most of the items were completely blood-stained, like BadBoyHalo's square glasses. Or maybe Tommy's signature red baseball tee, which you couldn't even see the white it had previously been. 

Dream began to pray to whatever God was out there, praying they would show him mercy. It was all for nothing, he realized as George began to cut around his hairline. He was being slightly careless around this area, Dream assumed it was because the skin he needed was around his mouth. The burning, hot pain of the scalpel outlining his face was almost unbearable. He knew the worst part was coming, the part he had to see be done countless of times. 

George became more accurate once he reached past his nose. Dream was falling in and out of consciousness, he wondered what he had done to deserve this. The warm blood streaming past his face was almost soothing compared to the slicing at his face. He finally reached the endpoint around his chin, and that's when it began. The harsh pulling at the edges of the incisions. George was completely ripping his face off, the squelching noises filling Dream's ears as the skin separated from the meat. 

Dream, somehow, kept conscious the whole time, aware of his face being removed. You would've expected him to die of blood loss by now, but no way in hell was Dream going out that way. He struggled against the restraints, as the cool air painfully hit his freshly exposed meat. He stared at George, salty tears stinging when running past his bare face. He couldn't even blink, as his eyelids had also been removed. 

George was slowly growing hard as he stared at his new reward. A beautiful, soggy clump of skin. He laid it flat on the table, before putting his full attention on his erection. Dream began getting confused, he had never gotten turned on when it was any of his other victims, so why when it's him?

George began palming himself through his sweatpants, slowly raking a finger across Dream's face meat. Dream flinched at the touch, reclining his head away from George. He lowered his sweatpants, and unveiled his erection. Oh, how Dream wished he could close his eyes. He slowly brought up his cock towards Dreams mouth, letting the head bump against Dream's bloody face. Bits of pre-cum were getting mixed into him, almost like a moisturizer. Dream gagged at the feeling.

George's thin finger began to pry open Dream's mouth, preparing him for the intrusion. He rammed his cock into Dream's mouth violently, Dream could've sworn he chipped a couple of teeth. One of George's hands were behind Dream's head, enthusiastically pushing him down on his cock. His other hand was caressing the vulnerable meat on his face. Dream could feel the head of his cock ram into the back of his throat, the throbbing feeling echoing throughout him. 

George's thrusts became more erratic, meaning he would reach his orgasm soon. As he came, George dug his fingers into Dream's bare cheek, making a mini crater. Dreams head slumped down, exhausted from everything he had to go through. George tutted, pushing Dreams head to lay upwards. He pointed his camera once again towards Dream's face. The camera flashing, but he was too tired to care. George examined the new photo, noticing how his cum leaked out of his mouth, the tufts of hair that were stained with blood, and the bright red meat that he had exposed himself. 

George went to twitter and attached the two photos, the previous and the aftermath. He put the caption as "Dream's face reveal :]" 

"Should I put a trigger warning on this?" he snorted. 

As soon as he posted it, likes and comments began flooding. Most were of them were horrified, many of his fans asking what the hell he did to Dream. He smiled and set his phone down. 

He returned to the table and began cutting the face skin to adjust it into his mask. George finished the project, and added a couple of staples to secure the mouth skin onto his mask. He put on his completed mask, flaunting it around to Dream who couldn't even focus his eyes. The blood loss eventually caught up on him, and he passed away on the very chair that George had mutilated him. 

George was a little sad, but overall content that he had managed to let a part of Dream live with him for eternity. He untied the restraints and carried Dream's slump body over to the rest of the corpses in the corner. 

"My Dream" he whispered, before exiting the basement and returning back upstairs.

**Author's Note:**

> if CC's are uncomfy i'll remove this


End file.
